The Animal Within
by QueenofOld
Summary: When Marie's feral libido becomes too much to handle, Logan is hesitant to help. Luckily, she stumbles upon another feral mutant who is less apprehensive. When Logan finds out about his replacement, he sets out to stake his claim. ROGAN and RICTOR.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**WARNING: A Victor/Rogue/Logan threesome will take place in this. I don't care if you think it's super OOC of any of them, it will be hot! There won't be a bunch of angst, it'll just be very smutty.  
**

**Author's Note: I always did enjoy the idea of Marie developing Logan's libido. I know it's kind of similar to my unfinished "Sweet Misery" story, but it differs in several areas. In this one, Marie doesn't just want to fuck, she's not going to whore herself out to just any guy, she's actually still a virgin and she will stay that way until she finds someone who can fulfill her needs/fantasies. She wants FERAL/animal sex and she wants it with Logan...or someone who has a feral side...that's where Victor comes in. Also, in "Sweet Misery", Marie's personality shifts. She's kind of a meanie and she's not the best decision maker. In this story, outside of the bedroom, she's normal spitfire Marie. She's not turning to drugs/alcohol/etc. I guess I find it hard to write an all around bitchy Marie, which is why I felt the need to write this story. It's kind of like "Sweet Misery" if it were only about Marie's super raunchy sex life. **

**This is ORIGINS Victor people, meaning, when you're envisioning this, you need to know that this is Liev Schrieber's Victor Creed. Pretend Sabretooth wasn't even in the first film. Also, this takes place after X2: United. X3 rarely exists in my fics.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. I'm just using these characters for my own pleasure...*ahem***

**

* * *

**Marie jolted awake in her bed, panting and sweating from the terror of her dream. She ran a hand through her hair and cleared her throat as she swung her legs out of bed and shoved her feed into an awaiting pair of slippers.

As soon as she opened the door, she jumped at the sight of the foreboding presence of the feral mutant who'd labeled himself her protector. He always showed up when she had her nightmares.

"Everything OK, kid?"

Marie ran a hand through her hair in a futile attempt to tame her wavy locks, "Yeah...just a dream."

Logan shoved his hands into his pockets and eyed her, "Again? That makes four times this week."

She nodded and awkwardly moved past him into the hallway to make her way downstairs, "I'll be fine."

Marie could sense him following her to the kitchen. He didn't speak when they got there.

She started to open the refrigerator, but he slammed his palm against the stainless steel and stood behind her, his breath tickling her hair. Marie shuddered and closed her eyes as she felt his other hand slowly snake its way beneath her nightgown and gently trace his finger over the apex of her thighs.

Without a word, his gentle ministrations gave way to a violent yank that left her panties a shredded wad in his hand. She bit her lip and moaned as he yanked her over to the island and sat her up on it before stepping between her legs and yanking her lips down to his for a needy, rough kiss that was sure to bruise her soft, pink lips.

In the midst of their frenzied kisses, Logan managed to get his pants open and free his manhood. He forcefully broke the kiss and pushed her back down against the counter as he roughly entered her, making her arch and gasp as he mercilessly drove himself in and out of her.

All she could do was moan as he gripped her hips tightly and fucked her with every ounce of strength he had. It was the most intense mix of pain and pleasure she'd ever experienced.

Marie relished the sound of Logan's animalistic grunts and growls...they were driving her mad.

She tried to run her fingers over his chiseled chest, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down against the cold, tile countertops as he growled, "I didn't tell you you could move..." He leaned over her, baring his teeth, "Mine..."

Logan thrust deeper inside of her to emphasis his point, making her gasp and writhe against him. He smirked and thrust again, "You're mine..."

"Yes..." she whispered breathlessly as he began fucking her with renewed vigor.

She almost blacked out from the force of her orgasm as Logan bit down on her neck and spilled himself deep inside of her...effectively marking her as his mate.

The animal had taken her...

Marie gasped and opened her eyes to find herself in her own bed, drenched in sweat. As soon as she had the opportunity to collect herself, she jumped out of bed, rushed over to her door and snatched it open.

Logan wasn't there. Unfortunately, it was nothing more than a dream...just as it always was. When she returned to bed, she slowly moved her hand down into her panties as she thought of the feral Logan...mating her on top of the kitchen island.

Sometime after Alkali Lake, Marie's school girl crush for Logan took a turn toward more adult affections. When she did finally learn how to control her mutation, she thought that the only barrier to pure, unadulterated sexual satisfaction had been eliminated...but unfortunately, she was wrong.

Logan still saw her as sweet little Rogue, the young, naive girl whose life he had saved. She wanted him to see her as Marie...the woman who had needs...desires and fantasies that she desperately wanted fulfilled.

While she'd successfully compartmentalized Magneto's personality after Liberty Island, she allowed the Wolverine a bit more freedom in her subconscious. Soon, she began experiencing a crazy increase in her libido, violent, sexual dreams and an intense craving for meat and beer.

Her craving for meat and beer was easily taken care of, but her craving for feral sex remained unfulfilled, creating a great source of distraction for her. In order to get what her body craved, she began trying to tempt Logan with skimpier outfits, suggestive comments and flirtations that flustered even the unflappable Wolverine.

At times, he seemed to respond to her advances, but then he'd immediately come to his senses and brush her off, leaving her frustrated and angry.

If she was still nothing more than mild mannered Rogue, she'd leave well enough alone...but she was Marie, the spitfire who was working with a very feral and very horny Wolverine in her head...she was willing to go to some pretty interesting lengths.

* * *

Logan had just plopped down on the bed when he heard a soft knock at the door. He grumbled and contemplated ignoring the person, but another knock told him that his uninvited guest knew he was inside, so he stood and began making his way toward the door, but the heady scent of arousal stopped him.

Underneath the delicious smell of a woman's sexual desire, he could smell...Marie?

He hesitated for a moment before opening the door to find her there, looking far less innocent than she should have. It was clear she hadn't bothered to blow dry her hair after her shower since it hung in wild, sexy waves around her face and down her back. He also wondered where in the hell her robe was...who walks around this drafty old mansion in nothing more than a satin nighty?

"Hey Logan...can I come in?"

Logan tore his eyes away from her scantily clad body and cleared his throat, "Uh...I was just about to go to bed-"

Marie gently brushed past him and entered the room, "I was in bed...but then I had a dream."

He was immediately concerned. Logan knew how Marie's mutation worked and she'd had more than her fair share of nightmares that were the result of his and Magneto's memories.

"You OK, kid? Was it me or Mags?"

She sat down on his bed and smirked darkly, "It was you...all you."

As she crossed her legs, Logan scratched the back of his neck and quickly darted to the arm chair on the other side of the room, where a blanket sat. He picked it up and opened it, then draped it over her shoulders, "It's cold in here."

Marie snatched the blanket off and crawled further onto the bed, "I'm actually very hot."

Logan had to resist the urge to mutter "Hell yeah you are" as he watched her lay on her side in his bed and run a hand over her leg.

He sighed, "Marie...what are you doing?"

"I need your help Logan..."

Logan had been arguing with himself over her for months...since the first time she found control of her mutation, he had realized the possibility of something more with her was real...but he couldn't. There was an animal inside of him and she was too soft for that...she was just a kid after all.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, being sure to keep his eyes off of the milky white flesh of her legs, "What do you need help with, kid?"

Marie sat up and bit her lip. Perfect...he'd taken the bait.

"There's a part of you in my head...and it gives me all of these dreams..."

Logan nodded, "I know, darlin'. I'm sorry about that-"

"I like them..."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What? What are you talking about? How could you possibly like nightmares? Might have to have Chuck check you out, kid."

"I never said they were nightmares, did I?" she said as she smirked and widened her legs ever so slightly.

Logan took note of the move and quickly stood, "Kid...I think you should go back to your room."

Marie crawled to the edge of the bed and knelt in front of him, "Logan...it's your fault I have this desire inside of me...you promised to take care of me..." She reached over and took his hand. He hesitated, but the look in her eyes made all but one part of his body fall limp. Suddenly, there was the feeling of soft curls and velvety wetness against his fingers. His eyes widened as he realized Marie had put his hand against her bare pussy. She whispered seductively, "Take care of me now..."

A low growl escaped his lips as he felt her lithe fingers grip his tank top, "Marie...you start this...there ain't no goin' back."

She suddenly ripped open his tank top and licked her lips, "...and that's supposed to be a bad thing?"

Logan virtually tackled her against the bed as he began hungrily kissing her lips. Marie roughly ran her fingernails up his back, leaving fading whelps and scratches in their path.

She heard him growl and felt his teeth nipping at her bottom lip, but there was hesitation in everything he did. He grabbed a handful of the fabric of her nightgown, but just when she thought he was going to rip it off of her, he moved his hand away and slowed the kiss.

Marie ground her hips up into him. There was no way she was going to let him hesitate...she wanted the animal...that's what her body craved. Not some tame, love making sap.

She needed to be fucked.

Marie continued scratching and roughly pulling at him, but Logan's hesitation grew by the second. He breathlessly sat up and looked into her eyes, "Marie...I can't."

"What?"

Logan sat up and moved from atop her, "I'm sorry, kid...I'll hurt you. I know you say it's what you want, but it'll be bad...for both of us."

Marie grabbed his face and tried to kiss him, "No it won't...it'll be good...so so good..."

He gave her a look of concern, "I don't know what's goin' on with you kid...I don't know why you're lettin' that part of my personality take over your head, but you need to control it. I can smell you...you're practically in heat."

Marie's eyes darkened, "So what? Are you sayin' you're not man enough to give me what I need?"

As soon as she said it, somewhere in her mind, she regretted it...but she couldn't help her anger.

Logan's eyes narrowed, "Get out, kid. It's past your bedtime."

She quickly stood, straightened out her nightgown and stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

No sooner had she returned to her room did Logan snatch open his jeans and reach in, eagerly wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping furiously. It took barely 5 minutes before he grunted shut his eyes tight, whispering, "Marie..." as semen poured over his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, both of them knew it was going to be awkward, so they did their best to avoid each other. The problem with that was...if two people go out of their way to avoid each other, they usually end up bumping right into each other.

That's exactly what happened to them in the kitchen, just after lunch time.

Marie entered the kitchen to find Logan sitting at the island...the very island she'd had so many fantasies about. Their eyes connected, and she was immediately aware of the fact that it was too late for her to leave.

He cleared his throat and looked down at his plate, "Hey."

"Hi", she whispered as she walked over to the refrigerator to begin grabbing out the makings for a sandwich.

She did everything she possibly could to avoid eye contact as she laid out her bread and spread on the mayo, but it was no use, "Kid...we should talk."

Marie responded without looking up, "No, we shouldn't...unless you've changed your mind."

"Marie-"

She slapped a piece of turkey onto her bread and sighed, "I don't have anything else to talk to you about."

Marie rushed out of the room with her sandwich, leaving the fixings for him to clean up.

* * *

Weeks of silence followed their encounter and Marie was as miserable as ever. Her friends eventually took notice and tried to get her to tell them what was wrong, but she refused. Luckily, they didn't push, and instead moved straight on to trying to treat her problems by planning a night of debauchery that was sure to require fake IDs.

To say that Marie was a little hesitant would have been the understatement of the century. Kitty and Jubilee were known for their well meaning antics going wrong.

After several days of convincing, Marie gave in and agreed to get dragged out for a night on the town.

The night of, Jubilee came to Marie's room to veto every single outfit Marie was even thinking of wearing that evening. Jubilee presented her with a mini skirt and sparkly top which she paired with a pair of Marie's own knee high, spike heeled boots that she never wore because she honestly didn't have the balance.

After getting accessorized, thoroughly made up and fully styled, Marie looked like she belonged in a rock video...without the skeezy/skanky part.

Kitty and Jubilee favored each other with high fives upon their completed transformation of the southern spitfire, who, up until a few minutes ago, relied on only her natural beauty to attract members of the opposite sex.

As the three of them started to sneak out, Marie cursed under her breath, "Shit...I left my phone in the room. I'll meet you guys in the driveway."

Kitty and Jubilee continued on their way as Marie turned to go back to her room. Just as she was about to leave, Logan rounded the corner and began making his way toward her.

Upon seeing her outfit, he raised his eyebrows, "Where are you going?"

"Out", she answered simply as she began walking past him.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Out where?"

"To get what I can't get here."

He rushed over and grabbed her arm, spinning her around, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"When was the last time you had sex, Logan?"

Logan blinked as he let go of her, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot. Answer the question."

Logan cleared his throat and murmured, "A week ago..."

"Precisely...and I'm sure you're chompin' at the bits now...just lookin' for your next conquest." Marie watched him narrow his eyes and took that as confirmation of her statement, "Now remember...I have you in my head Logan...your needs...your wants...your desires are all up here and I've NEVER had sex...put two and two together, then you'll know what the hell is wrong with me."

As Logan watched her stomp off, he considered snatching her back, but thought better of it.

An hour later, Marie was standing in the middle of the club as her two friends happily danced with strange, semi-good looking guys. After getting a drink spilled on her boots and being licked on the back by a really ugly dude who insisted on dancing with her, Marie decided to call it a night and told her friends, who adamantly protested.

Marie shook her head, "You two stay, but don't separate...I'll be fine getting home. I've got cab fare."

They gave her a couple of "are you sure"s before finally relenting and letting her exit the club. She stood out front for several moments, waiting for a cab, but when none showed up, she began walking toward a busier street a few blocks down.

She cursed when she heard thunder rumble in the distance. Rain wasn't far behind.

Marie spotted a cab at the end of the street and began running to catch up to it, but the high heeled boots she wasn't used to wearing didn't cooperate with her already uncoordinated feet. With a quick slip, she met the sidewalk, hard. Her first instinct told her to check to see if anyone had seen her embarrassing spill. After all, pain took a back seat to embarrassment.

Her worst fears were realized when she realized she wasn't alone and that she was actually in pain.

A tall, broad shouldered man with muttonchops slowly walked over to help her up, "Quite a spill you took there, stripes."

He brought her to her feet with the ease that only a man with super strength could, "Uh...thanks...yeah. I'm OK."

"Really? You landed pretty weird on your ankle."

Marie hobbled and tried to play off the pain, "No, really...I'm fine."

The stranger smirked, "Yeah. Anyone tell you you're a shitty liar?"

She cringed as rain drops started to fall, "Yeah, well...there goes my future as an actress..."

He easily lifted her with one arm, "Come on...let's get you patched up."

"Uh...I'm fine. I just need a cab."

The stranger refused to let go, "I can tell you can't walk on that thing. You'd never catch up to a cab in your condition."

Marie's ankle throbbed too much to protest, so she allowed the stranger to carry her the few blocks to his apartment. When they reached it, she didn't know why, but she was surprised at how nice it was.

It was a wide open loft with all of the original brick walls and industrial exposed duct work. When he sat her down on the leather couch, she jumped slightly at the sight of his nails.

The stranger smirked, "Don't worry, stripes...I don't use these against sweet little things like you."

"You don't have to keep calling me stripes, ya know. My name is Marie..."

He went to his refrigerator and took some ice out, putting it in a dish cloth, "Nice name, Marie...but I'd still rather call you stripes. What's with that streak anyways?"

She sighed, "It's a long story."

He returned to kneel in front of her with the ice and smiled, "Name's Victor."

"Victor...you're a mutant?"

He nodded as he slowly unzipped her boot and gingerly pulled it off of her foot, making her cringe just slightly, "As far as I know..."

"Me too..."

Victor raised a brow, "Is that so?"

"So, are you a good one, or bad one?"

He gently applied the ice to her ankle, "What do you think?"

"You look like you have a naughty side..."

When she smiled, he flashed his pronounced canines, making her heart skip a beat. When she pieced together the characteristics of his appearance, she sat forward a little, "What are your abilities, Victor?"

As he slowly massaged her ankle, she let out a breath, "My abilities...well, I can cook a mean steak-"

Marie laughed softly, "I mean your mutations, smart ass."

His face fell a little as he looked down at her ankle, "Obviously, I have the claws...a healing factor, I guess I'm pretty strong and fast...and I'm feral."

She immediately perked up at that, "Feral..."

"It means-"

"No, I know what it means. I know someone with a mutation just like yours."

Victor raised a brow at the change in her scent, "You must really like that guy."

"Not at the moment...no."

He smirked and slowly ran a hand up her calf, "You know I used to be a very bad man..."

Marie licked her lips and leaned forward. The feral, horny monster within her was getting more and more excited by the second, "Oh yeah? How bad were you?"

"Well, for starters, you'd be dead by now."

She bit her lip, "I'm really scared."

"You don't have to be...now. I learned how to control some of my monster."

Marie pouted as his hand moved further up her leg, "That's too bad."

Victor snatched her legs open and quickly moved his hips between her thighs, "Hey...I said some of my monster...not all."

She barely had time to react as his lips forced their way onto hers, making her moan in sheer ecstasy. Finally, it looked as if her body was going to get what it needed.

Victor sat back and quickly reached under her skirt to rip off her panties as she yanked his jacket off of his shoulders, then grasped his shirt and ripped it open, making buttons ricochet off of nearby objects.

He growled in satisfaction as he leaned back over to recapture her lips in a fierce kiss. Marie bit at his bottom lip as he yanked down her shirt and bra cup to reveal her luscious, soft breasts. He greedily massaged her and allowed his nails to lightly scratch at her skin, earning him moans of approval.

They seemed to come to the mutual conclusion that no more foreplay was needed as he yanked open his pants and eagerly guided his cock to her entrance.

Without warning or forethought, he shoved himself inside of her and was immediately confronted with the faint scent of blood. Marie barely felt the pain...she was too overwhelmed by the pleasure of being so wholly filled...her fingers could never do _THIS_!

Victor was too far gone to bother with confirming her virginal status, so he just started roughly fucking her against the couch. Marie wrapped her arms around him and gasped each time he drove in, inviting him to move harder and faster.

He suddenly pulled out of her and flipped her over before reentering her to begin fucking her as she lay, bent over the couch cushions.

Marie's nails scratched at the leather couch as he mercilessly thrust into her, "Fuck yes! Fuck me...harder...harder."

The sudden sensation of air hitting her breasts made her realize that he'd cut her bra and top clean off of her body...probably using his nails. She'd have time to care about that later...now, she only cared about the deliciously brutal fucking she was receiving at the hands of a feral Victor.

He gathered a handful of her hair in his ponytail before roughly snatched her upright and planting a wet, passionate kiss on her lips...never relenting in the intensity of his thrusts as he did.

Marie cried out when the kiss ended, signaling that she was on the verge of orgasm. When Victor felt her muscles finally stop clenching, he yanked out of her and allowed himself to cum on her perfect, bare ass. They both panted and collapsed on the floor from sheer exhaustion and exertion.

When they'd recovered enough, Victor patted her ass, "How's your ankle?"

"Hell if I know..." she murmured as he stood and walked toward the kitchen.

As she stood, he noticed a slight hobble in her walk, "Well, it's still botherin' you in some way. Might need to keep takin' your mind off of it."

One naughty smirk and a glass of water later, Marie was sitting on his kitchen counter as he stood between her open legs, pumping into her in long, deep strokes.

He grunted and growled as he fucked her...just the way she wanted.

When it was all said and done, Marie had weakly pulled herself to her unsteady feet, "Can I use your bathroom?"

He nodded and motioned toward a door as he stood in his kitchen, naked and drinking a whiskey double.

When she emerged, he was dressed and had laid out a button down shirt for her on the couch, "Figured you'd need somethin' to wear home. I can give you a ride."

Marie nodded and limped to the shirt to put it on. After she finished dressing, Victor helped her down to his car and drove her back to the mansion. When they parked in front, she glanced at him, "Uhhh...so, thanks for everything."

Victor smirked and handed her a card, "You don't think this was the last time you were gonna see me, did ya, stripes?"

She laughed a little as she took the card, which had his number on it, "I guess not."

He grinned sinisterly before grabbing the back of her head and forcing her lips onto his for a hungry kiss that almost led to yet another heated sexual encounter.

Victor sighed and let her go, "You're fuckin' amazing, stripes...I'll definitely see you again."

"Lookin' forward to it."

When she watched Victor speed off, she looked at her phone to find 12 missed calls and realize that it was nearly 3 in the morning. As she made her way back to her room, she scrolled through her missed calls. The first 9 were from Jubilee and Kitty...but the last three were from Logan.

With her sexual desires temporarily sated, she smirked, deleted her call history and retired to her room.

Logan wasn't on her radar...right now...

* * *

**Please review people! Definitely give me some feedback and let me know how you like the story. The big threesome will come later. I'm still working out how I'm going to approach it! **


	3. Chapter 3

After getting back to her room early that morning, Marie showered, then fell into bed completely naked. She had forgotten about all of her missed calls until five hours later, when Logan came bursting into her room.

In her daze, she screamed and snatched her blanket over her body, "Holy shit! What the hell are you doing?"

He looked at her accusingly, "Where the fuck have you been? Jubilee and Kitty said you left the damn club before them! You shoulda been home by midnight but you still weren't here when they got home."

Marie rubbed her head and sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest, "Logan...I'm twenty years old...I'm here, I'm alive, isn't that all you need to know?"

As he began rambling on about how dangerous the world outside the mansion is, Marie took note of the fact that her body felt as if she'd been in a car accident. Her muscles were sore, and the scratches Victor gave her were tender to the touch. She smiled and squirmed giddily as the memories of the previous night came rushing back.

Logan put his hands on his hips, "Are you even fuckin' listening to me?"

"Hm? Wha-yeah. Yeah. It's dangerous out there. Be more careful."

He eyed her suspiciously and cocked his head to the side, "What's that?"

Her eyes bugged out slightly, "What's what?"

Logan rushed over and flicked her hair off of her neck, "This! What are these? Scratch marks?" He was growling and virtually vibrating in anger as he eyed the marks on her neck, "You FUCKED someone last night?"

Marie smirked and snatched away, "Maybe..."

The territorial animal inside of Logan made him let out a low growl and grab her arm, "Who was it?"

She was immediately turned on by his wild anger, "I told you I had needs...you weren't willing to take care of 'em for me, so I went out and got 'em handled."

Before he could say anymore, Jubilee and Kitty burst in, making Logan let go of her arm and distance himself from her. He grumbled something beneath his breath and stomped out, pushing past the two new arrivals.

"What was that all about?" asked Kitty.

Marie shrugged slightly, "Nothin'."

* * *

A couple of nights later, Marie laid on her bed, fiddling with the card Victor gave her. She really wanted to call him...but Logan was helicopter hovering ever since their heated discussion. It was likely he was trying to prevent her from sneaking out for another escapade with her mystery man.

She tried to leave one evening, only to find Logan waiting for her just down the hall from her room. After her initial surprise, she became unreasonably angry as she stomped back to her room with him hot on her heels.

Marie tried to slam her door in his face, but he caught it and charged in, shutting it behind him, "Marie! It's not safe for you to go trolling for men. Lord knows what kind of assholes you're letting touch you!"

"There's only one and he's not an asshole!"

"So you did do it..."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "What? Didn't notice that I stopped panting after you? I had to get what I needed elsewhere, Logan."

Logan looked her up and down, "Who is he?"

"That's none of your business. You didn't want me, so I found someone who did."

"I never said I didn't want you!" he snapped, suddenly yelling in her face. He gritted his teeth, "I figured you'd at least wait til I came to my senses before you turned into a slut!"

That earned him a hard, stinging slap which made his face actually jerk sideways. When the sting slowly faded, he turned back to her with a smirk on his face, prompting her to attempt to slap him again, but he caught her wrist and yanked her body close and looked down into her eyes.

Marie tried to snatch away, but he grabbed her body close and leaned down to kiss her. Despite the fact that the proximity of their bodies made her light headed and weak, she began pushing against his chest and shook her head, "Don't...don't you dare be gentle with me..."

"Shut up..." he said as he began to softly kiss her, but she bit his bottom lip, making him snarl and let go of her.

She smirked and snatched off her shirt and bra as she watched his eyes darken upon tasting the blood on the fading bite mark on his lip. He barely gave her time to get her panties off before snatching her by the neck and slamming her up against the nearest wall.

He leaned in close and greedily inhaled her scent before snatching his pants open and biting down on her neck. Marie gasped at the delicious sting of his teeth sinking into her skin, just deep enough to leave a mark.

Logan suddenly grabbed her leg and raised it up around his waist as he pushed his hips forward, blindly working to force his hard on into her wet snatch. She started to reach down to help him guide himself in, but he grabbed her wrist and slammed it against the wall above her head, making her yelp in surprise.

He looked deep into her eyes and thrust himself forward once more, allowing his cock to finally find its home deep inside of her velvety folds. Logan's face twisted as he bore his teeth, growling at the pleasure of her tightness enveloping him.

Logan fucked her hard against the wall, snarling and grunting as he drove into her. As the pleasure grew, Logan's ability to keep them both upright diminished, so he carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He began thrusting into her harder, enjoying the fact that he was feeling the head of his cock bump into her cervix at the end of every thrust.

Marie arched and ran her fingernails up and down his back, making him hiss and moan in pain filled pleasure.

Logan's pace suddenly grew erratic and frenzied...he was close. He thrust himself into her one final time, howling and roaring as he emptied himself inside of her. Marie convulsed and jerked against him as her own orgasm rendered her motor skills useless.

He collapsed on top of her as they both panted from the exertion and power of their orgasms.

Logan slowly pulled his softening member from her hole, making her shudder and sigh. She watched as he sat up and started to straighten out his clothes, but she quickly sat up and yanked his shirt off of his shoulders, kissing his strong shoulder, "We're not done yet..."

"Marie-"

She silenced him with a hungry kiss that caused his softened member to begin to spring back to life. Marie moved on top of him and wrapped her fingers around his cock in an attempt to help speed things along.

Logan gripped onto the blanket on her bed and nipped at her bottom lip before breaking the kiss and pushing her off of his lap.

For a second, she was confused, but then he stood and forced her down to her knees in front of him, "Suck it."

He didn't wait for her approval or agreement, he simply grabbed the top of her head and yanked it forward, shoving his waiting cock into her mouth.

Marie obediently sucked his entire length into her throat, making him put his head back and groan in satisfaction as he continued manipulating her motions with the hand that still gripped the top of her head.

Soon, he began thrusting his hips forward, forcing his length deeper and deeper into her throat.

Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he yanked his cock out of her mouth with a resounding *plop*. He tossed her onto the bed face forward and grabbed her hips before plunging deep into her without any warning.

She cried out as he fucked her hard and fast, filling the room with obscene, wet clapping noises. He clenched his teeth and reached around to play with her clit, effectively triggering her orgasm and making her scream wildly.

Logan covered her mouth as he drove into her one last time, cumming much harder than he thought he would...seeing as how he'd just cum barely an hour ago.

Marie collapsed onto the bed, disengaging herself from his overworked cock.

He crawled up behind her and kissed her between her shoulder blades, "You're a wild one baby..."

Afterwards, Logan kissed her, ever so gently on the lips, then slowly got out of bed. He put on his clothes and looked down at his feet, "This doesn't mean we're in a relationship, kid."

Marie ran a hand through her hair, "No one said it did, Wolverine."

His eyes were hard and cold when they snapped upwards to meet hers, "Never call me that...anyone can call me that, but you."

And with that, he left, leaving Marie confused, yet immensely satisfied.

* * *

They didn't necessarily avoid each other, but Marie could tell Logan was dealing with a constant internal struggle over whether they should have done what they did. About a week after her encounter with Logan, she got a phone call from a number she didn't recognize...

"Hello?"

A familiar, purring voice came from the other end of the call, "Well hey there stripes...thought you'd died or somethin'."

Marie smirked, "Victor...how are you?"

"Horny. Where are you?"

She bit her lip, "I'm at home."

"Mind if I stop by?"

"Uh-I...I live at a school. It'd be better if I met you somewhere."

"Remember where my apartment is?"

"See you in 45."

She showered and dressed in record time, then opened her bedroom window. She climbed out on the ledge and carefully scooted over to the storm drain before using it to climb down to the ground.

Marie rushed to the end of the driveway to find the cab she had called waiting. Within a half hour, Marie was at Victor's door. When she knocked, he opened it and snatched her in.

As he snatched off her clothes and tossed her to his bed, Marie was surprised to find that she had a very hard time keeping Logan out of her head...

Victor climbed on top of her, sheathed himself in a condom and thrust in, making her moan in pleasure. Their encounter was wild, accompanied by scratches, broken pieces of furniture and one complaint from a downstairs neighbor.

Marie cleaned up and got herself dressed as Victor watched her, "I wanna see you again."

She raised a brow as she pulled her top on, "I think I'd like that..."

"What's your last name?"

Marie sat on the edge of the bed to pull her boots on, "D'Ancanto. What's yours?"

"Creed."

She nodded slowly, "Nice to meet you."

Victor chuckled and rolled onto his back, "You're somethin', you know that?"

"No I didn't, but thanks for mentioning it!"

He smirked and leaned over to plant a kiss on her neck, but the ringing of her phone stopped him. She picked it up, recognized the number as Logan's, then hit the "Decline" button, "I gotta go...I had fun."

Victor watched her go and nodded, "Me too."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the hawt Logan-Marie action! It's going to get raunchier from here...just a warning!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I think it's important to again mention that (in THIS fic) Victor/Sabretooth was never in X1. This is the first time Victor and Logan have seen each other since the end of 'Origins' and you'll remember that, at the end of 'Origins', Victor had just saved Logan's life and said, "We'll never be done, Jimmy, we're brothers." That, to me, sounds like Victor was on good terms with Logan when they separated...so that's what their relationship/reunion is based off of in this chapter.  
**

**Also...beware people. There's some raunch in this chapter...and I'll admit, I know a threesome between Marie, Victor and Logan is a bit OOC for the two ferals who'd probably be super territorial, but, this is my nasty fantasy world and here, they're delicious perverts. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Something wrong, chica?"

Marie barely arose from her daydream as she murmured "hm?" in reply to her puzzled friend.

Jubilee reached across the table and grabbed Marie's wrist to still the tapping pen in her hand.

Marie finally fully snapped back to reality, "Sorry...sorry."

The firecracker's eyebrows twisted in confusion as she dropped her own pen and crossed her arms, "What's going on with you?"

She sighed a little and ran a hand through her hair, "A lot."

Jubilee slammed her book closed, "We got time, trust me..."

Marie looked around, then leaned over, "I slept with Logan."

Jubilee suddenly squeaked, then quickly covered her mouth in order to prevent further sounds of shock from escaping her body.

Both girls jumped when Logan's voice entered the room, "The hell's wrong with Sparky? She looks like she's hyperventilating."

"I just told her Justin Timberlake was coming out with a new album...she'll be fine", Marie said breezily.

Jubilee's eyes widened as Logan walked closer and leaned over to whisper to Marie, "I need to talk to you."

Soon after he strolled out, Marie hopped up to follow, but Jubilee grabbed her wrist, "Oh my gawd! Rogue! You can't drop a bomb like that and leave!"

"I promise I'll spill all the juicy details...tomorrow."

Marie slipped out of her frustrated friend's grasp and went looking for Logan. She followed the smell of his cigar smoke to the side entrance near the garage.

She walked out to the steps and closed the door behind her, "You know the professor hates it when you smoke so close to the mansion."

"What are you gonna do? Tell on me?"

Marie smirked and crossed her arms across her chest, purposely pressing her breasts together, "No, I think I can handle your punishment myself."

Logan took a puff of his cigar, "Down girl. We need to talk."

She pouted a little and stepped back, "Bout what?"

"About the other dude you're fucking."

Marie blinked rapidly and stuttered, "Wh-wha-"

"I smelled him on your clothes...sometimes I can still smell him on you."

She suddenly felt dirty and exposed, so she crossed her arms across her chest and looked away, unable to retain eye contact with him.

Logan exhaled a puff of smoke as he let her marinate in the uncomfortable silence. He wanted her to squirm for a bit.

"Look, Logan, I have needs...and once a week isn't enough for me."

He raised a brow at that. He hadn't expected her to defend herself in that manner, so he decided to throw out a little surprise himself, "I wanna meet him."

Marie looked like he'd just asked her to base jump off the Empire State building, "You want to _what_?"

Logan shrugged and stubbed out his cigar on the step, "Regardless of what's goin' on with us, I still plan to keep my promise to protect you. I need to make sure he won't hurt you."

"Oh god...Logan, please...no."

He smirked and took a step closer, "Every time you try to leave this house, I'm gonna be on you like white on rice...so, you can either try to keep creeping around, or you can just take me to see him. Come on...it'll be quick and painless."

* * *

When Marie called Victor to tell him she wanted him to meet one of her friends, it sounded as if he thought it was a girl. She decided to allow him his fantasy to make sure he agreed to show up at the bar.

A few days later, while they waited for Victor to arrive, Logan downed at least four beers. If Marie didn't know any better, she would have thought he was nervous.

When he dismissed himself to go to the restroom, Victor showed up.

As soon as he spotted her across the bar, he walked over and snatched her off of her stool to plant a hungry kiss on her lips, "Mmm...you look good enough to eat."

Marie laughed, "You ain't gonna try are ya?"

He leaned over to nip at her ear, "I just might." She had to stop her eyes from rolling into the back of her head, but luckily, he released her, "So...where's this friend you need me to meet?"

Marie slowly separated her body from his, "Um he's-"

She suddenly stopped speaking when she saw him look over her shoulder and widen his eyes. He tensed considerably and gasped, "Jimmy?"

Marie followed his startled gaze to Logan, who had just approached her from behind. He was staring at Victor with a look of confusion on his face.

She finally spoke up and motioned to Logan, "Victor, I want you to meet Logan...my friend."

Marie wasn't sure Victor heard a word he said as he suddenly rushed forward and pulled Logan into a bear hug as he let out a low, surprised chuckle, "Holy shit! Jimmy!"

Logan looked at Marie over Victor's shoulder, almost as if to say "What the fuck have you gotten me into?". She just smiled and shrugged, hoping Logan would just play nice.

Victor broke the embrace, completely oblivious to the fact that it had not been reciprocated, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Logan took a step back, "I don't know who the hell you are man..."

Victor's brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean? Jimmy, it's me..."

Marie approached, "You must have him mistaken for someone else, Victor...his name is Logan."

Victor waved dismissively, "That's kinda like his nickname...an alias. His real name is James Howlett and he's a pansy assed runt..."

Logan growled, "Watch your mouth, asshole."

In response, Victor bared his canines and held up a clawed hand, "This doesn't look familiar little bro?"

"Little bro?" Marie squeaked as she looked between the two.

Logan's expression flinched, then softened, "James Howlett?"

Victor eyed him carefully, "What happened to you?"

After an encouraging nod from Marie, Logan cleared his throat, "About 18 years ago...I woke up in the middle of a place that looked like a war zone. I found out later that it was 3 Mile Island...I remember a name...Stryker...and I remember a tank filled with water."

Victor shook his head, "Yeah...there's a lot you forgot."

Hours later, as the bar emptied, Marie had laughed, held back tears and smacked both Victor and Logan as the elder feral told the story of their violent history.

At the end of it all, Logan looked Victor square in the eye, "How do I know I can trust you now?"

Victor took a long swig of his beer, effectively emptying the bottle before slamming it down on the table, "Life gets a little lonely when you keep hurting everyone around you."

Marie silently nodded in agreement. Some time during the conversation, she realized they hadn't even touched on the fact that they were both fucking her.

When the bar tender loudly cleared his throat and looked at his watch, the threesome made their way outside.

Logan wasn't so sure when Victor gruffly invited them back to his apartment so that they could talk more. Marie agreed before Logan could say anything.

As they followed Victor to his apartment in their vehicle, Logan grumbled, "I coulda just talked to him more later."

She scoffed, "Are you serious? You go almost two decades without knowing who you are, then you finally meet the person with the keys to your past and you wanna wait a second longer to get the full story?"

He rolled his eyes and remained silent for the remainder of the short drive.

Just a few minutes later, Logan was standing in the middle of his brother's bachelor pad as Marie lounged on the nearby leather couch. Victor presented Logan with a beer before sitting down next to Marie and draping an arm over her shoulder.

That earned a small growl from Logan, which Victor immediately caught. He raised a brow, "What's a matter Jimmy? Did you stake claim on this one?"

Logan cleared his throat and took a sip of his beer, "Maybe..."

Marie's eyes widened as Victor turned to look at her, "You fucked him?"

She stuttered, but finally blurted the word, "Once!"

"Technically...twice", said Logan with a chuckle.

Victor turned his flashing eyes to Marie before standing and cursing under his breath. Logan took a sip of his beer as he grinned smugly at his "brother".

"I'm gonna need somethin' stronger than beer", grumbled Victor as he stalked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

Marie stood and looked between the two of them, "Wait a second...that bothers you?"

Both men rolled their eyes and concentrated on their perspective drinks as she crossed her arms and eyed them carefully.

_Holy shit...it DID bother them!_

Marie had to keep from smiling too wide as the realization dawned on her.

Two ferals for the price of one.

* * *

Victor and Logan continued to randomly meet for dinner, work outs and beers throughout the next several weeks. Their relationship was complicated, slightly dysfunctional, but still oddly familiar and still brotherly.

Meanwhile, Marie continued sporadically having sex with Victor, despite her knowledge of Logan's disapproval of the situation.

During one night in particular, Marie ran into Logan in the garage when she was preparing to leave.

She smiled, "Oh, hey. How are ya?"

Logan raised a brow as he put his unlit cigar back into his pocket, "Good...where you headin'?"

Marie bit her lip, "I think you know the answer to that question, Logan."

There was a moment of silence before clearing his throat, "I don't think you should keep doin' this, kid."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Why not?"

When Logan couldn't think of an answer, she politely bid him goodbye and left.

Less than 45 minutes later, Victor had her pressed up against the door of his apartment, kissing her forcefully. As he moved his lips to her neck, she moaned and whispered, "Logan..."

Victor suddenly stopped and looked into her face, "What did you just call me?"

Marie's eyes snapped open to meet his as she suddenly realized her faux pas, "Oh god...Vic...I'm sorry."

He sneered and moved away from her, "Do you think about him every time we fuck? You wish it was him instead of me, don't you?"

She shook her head and stepped forward, "No! Absolutely not!"

Victor turned back around and yelled, "Then why?"

Marie jumped and suddenly blurted, "I think of both of you! All the time!"

After a few tense moments of silence, Victor's expression softened. He pulled her to his body by her waist and looked down into her eyes, "You think of both of us with you at the same time?"

She shuddered and looked down before whispering, "Yes..."

A sudden knock at the door surprised them. Victor barely had the opportunity to open it before Logan pushed in, "Alright, kid. I know the reason why you should stop fuckin' him."

"Wow, Jimmy...do you have a list prepared or something?" Victor grumbled.

Logan growled and turned his attention back to Victor, "Fuck off."

Victor's eyes darkened slightly before taking a menacing step toward Logan. Marie rushed to stand between the two as she put a hand on each of their chests, "Alright! Calm down."

A sudden rush of heat ran through her as she felt their well toned, pulsing muscles beneath both of her hands.

Both of the men must have smelled her arousal because their intense gazes transferred from each other to her.

Marie's eyes connected with Logan's for a few seconds before she suddenly felt his lips come crashing down on hers. She was so lost in the kiss, she didn't remember that Victor was even there until she his strong hands cup her ass, then pull her away from Logan, who emitted a low growl.

Victor smirked, "Calm down there, bro...she wants both of us..."

Logan looked at Marie, who was practically on fire with lust, "Both of us?"

Her voice was raspy and full of want, "Yes..."

Victor took her by the wrist and led her over to the bed. As he did, he glanced over his shoulder, "I'm gonna fuck her...you can stay if you want."

Logan hesitated for a few moments as he watched Victor start to undress her. She writhed as her milky white breasts were freed from the confines of her bra.

Suddenly, Logan found himself beside the bed as she reached for his belt buckle. She sat up on her knees on the bed as Victor knelt behind her, kissing and licking up and down her bare back as she worked to unfasten Logan's jeans.

He stared into her eyes for several moments before he grabbed her face and kissed her hungrily. Logan suddenly felt her gasp against his mouth. When the kiss ended, he would see it was because Victor had entered her from behind and began fucking her.

Marie trailed kisses down Logan's chest, then pushed his pants off of his hips and grasped his hardened cock in her delicate hand. He groaned and closed his eyes as he felt her drag her hot tongue across the tip of his dick.

Logan had to keep from exploding as she sucked his length into her mouth, inch by throbbing inch. As her body began to slowly jerk from the force of Victor's thrusts, she began sucking him harder and deeper into her mouth.

Meanwhile, Victor had thrown his head back and moaned as he grasped her hips and continued fucking her tight snatch, repeatedly driving himself inside of her as deep as he could go.

He got a little jealous that Logan was getting all of the mouth attention, so he pulled out of her and tapped her ass.

Marie disengaged her mouth from Logan's cock to look back at Victor and smirk before she laid down on her back with her head near Victor and her open legs in front of Logan.

Logan gently kissed the inside of her knee before slowly pushing himself inside of her as Marie took Victor inside of her mouth and began sucking him.

Logan let his head fall back as he reached down to grab her bouncing breasts while he fucked her.

Within a few seconds, Victor pulled out of Marie's mouth and came on a nearby blanket before getting up and stepping away.

As soon as he was gone, Logan scooted Marie further onto the bed so that he could fully lay on top of her as he fucked her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

She whispered his name softly and moaned as he began thrusting harder and faster, forcing her to a powerful orgasm.

Her entire body tensed as she arched and screamed, "Logan!"

Logan buried his face in her neck and roared as he spilled himself deep inside of her, which was something Victor had never done. He looked into her eyes as they both shuddered in the after glow of their orgasms.

They were both broken out of their silent reveries by the sound of a match being scraped across a sulfur patch. Marie and Logan looked over to see a half nude Victor sitting on a nearby chair, lighting a cigar and staring out the window.

As he exhaled a puff of smoke, the two lovers slowly disengaged their entangled limbs and covered themselves. Victor smirked as he continued staring out the window, "Now I know why you want her to stop fuckin' me...you love her..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please! No flames/abuse!**


End file.
